Pokemon Best Wishes Remix: Black and White
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: AU/Rewrite. Ash, Gary, and Misty are heading to Unova where new/old friends, Pokemon and adventures await. Team Rocket and Plasma are planning something big, and our heroes must save the day. Poke/Othelloshipping, Ash/Misty/Hilda and Oldrivalshipping. Chapters 1-3 will be fixed up so expect some changes to the overall story now with recent Best Wishes episodes.
1. To Unova! Old Friends join for the ride!

**Pokémon Best Wishes Remix: Black and White**

**By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Michael: Hello Pokémon Generation 5 fans and welcome to my own rewrite of Pokémon Best Wishes/Black and White. Now this one is really special as it is a rewrite of not own the first season of Pokémon Best Wishes and Black and White, but a rewrite of a bad story that I must rewrite (So I don't get attacked by the writer's reviewers, I won't say the name). This story stars Ash (around 15 years old), Misty (around 17), Gary Oak, (Around 16), Iris, Cilan, Hilda (from Black and White, around 15 as well), and Leaf (from the games not the manga (around 15). Now there is not any Egoshipping (MistyxGary), but there will be Pokeshipping/Othelloshipping and a bit of a love triangle between** **Ash/Hilda/Misty. And just to let you know, there will be Character development and a change in a few characters (Bianca in general). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, it is owned by Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, and Game Freak. Please review.**

Chapter Prologue: To Unova! Two old friends join for the ride!

* * *

After coming in 4th place in the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash Satoshi Ketchum has had a relaxing time back at Pallet Town. But the raven haired Pokémon trainer still had a sense of adventure. He has traveled through four regions, the Orange Islands, and even the Battle Frontier. It was the start of spring and Ash was talking with one of two of his old traveling companions on the phone.

"So May, how are things with you and Max?" Ash asked her one early morning.

"The usual, Max and I are training right now. Max has started as a Pokémon Trainer and challenging the Hoenn League. As for me, I'm going to take on the Hoenn Grand Festival again." May explained.

"That's good to hear." Ash said with a smile.

"What about you?" May asked.

Ash placed a hand to his chin and pondered for a minute. "Not really sure right now. Might do some training as well, not really sure what to do." Ash replied.

"I hope you find something to do, Ash. You're not the one to be standing around."

Ash laughed a little. "Very true, May. What about Solidad and Drew, they're entering too?"

"Yes, they're here at home with us. And Drew has gotten a lot nicer, I wonder why?" May wondered.

"Maybe he finally leveled out." Ash answered, remembering how Drew was when he first met him.

"I guess so. Well, I better get back to training with Max. See you around Ash." May said.

"See you around too." replied Ash and hanged up the phone.

Ash walked into the kitchen where his starter and closest friend Pikachu was sitting on top of the table eating Pokémon food. His mother Delia was out in the gardens with Mimey, her Mr. Mime. The Electric Mouse Pokémon looked up to see Ash sitting down at the table. Ash took an apple from a fruit bowl and decided to eat it. After he finished his fruit, Ash spoke to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, can I ask you something?" Ash said to him.

Pikachu perked his ears in confusion but decided to reply. _"Sure."_

"What do you think should be our next move? I mean, we just recently came back from coming in fourth place in the Sinnoh League. May and Max are doing their own thing and Dawn's heading to Hoenn with a new trainer. And Brock's getting ready for Pokémon Doctor School. But we're here in Pallet Town with nothing to do." Ash then sighed.

Pikachu folded his paws across his stomach and thought about their friends and their plans. Ash went into thought as well and sat in his chair. A few minutes later, Ash said, "Let's head over to Professor Oak's Lab. He say to come over for an announcement he had for us, so let's go see him."

Pikachu nodded and hop onto Ash's shoulders. Ash got up from his seat, exited the kitchen, and hurried out the door. He went by Delia and Mimey in the garden shouting, "Bye Mom, going over to the Professor's lab!"

Delia smiled and called back, "Okay, don't be out too long and remember to come back for Dinner. Bye sweetie!"

Ash made his way to Professor Oak's Lab where the Kanto Professor was stilling at his computer.

"Excuse me, Professor Oak?" Ash said, announcing his presences.

Oak turned around and noticed Ash. "Ah Ash my boy, I see you made it. I was wondering when you made it."

"Well I finished my calls with Brock, Dawn, and May so I decided to head over here. So, there was this big announcement you want to tell me. What is it?" Ash asked.

"Ah yes, there was something I wanted to tell so I will tell you. Ash, have you heard of Unova?" Professor Oak said.

"Unova, what's that?" Ash said confused.

"_Unova, where is it?" _Pikachu repeated

"I guess you haven't heard of it. The Unova region is a region much farther Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. There are Pokémon you won't find here. I was planning on going but a new batch of Trainers will come and Tracey will need the help. So I was hoping to send you and another to Unova to meet an old friend of mine. Since you want to might partake in the Unova League, I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity."

Ash look to Pikachu and smiled. "Sure, I'll go. It'll be a chance to get out of Kanto for a while. But who's the other that is coming with me?" Ash asked him.

"That would be me, Ash." A voice called from behind him.

Ash and Pikachu turned around to see a familiar face. He was a boy a year older than Ash with brunette hair that was spiky with a black shirt and purple jeans and a small blue pendant around his neck.

"Gary, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"I came back to visit my family when Grandpa asked me to go to Unova with you. I thought it'll be fun to research new Pokémon there plus travel with my old rival. I mean, we're friends now so I guess it'll be okay, right?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. When do we leave for Unova?" Ash asked him.

"The plane for Unova leaves in two days so we a day to get to Vermillion City, pack up supplies and leave in the morning. Sounds good?" Gary explained.

"Cool, can't wait. Well I better tell my Pokémon the good news. Another region to travel to, I'll be right back." Ash said and he and Pikachu headed to the Oak Corral to see all of his Pokémon he caught over the 4-5 years he has traveled. Once he was outside the lab and standing out in the middle, he called for all his Pokémon. A few minutes later, a large crowd of Ash's Pokémon came running up to him. Bayleef even greeted the raven haired teen by Body Slamming on top of him and nuzzling Ash's face.

Ash laughed, feeling Bayleef on his face as he said, "Okay Bayleef, you can get off now!"

Bayleef obeyed and stood with the others.

Ash then spoke up. "Well guys, we'll be heading to another region in a few days."

All of Ash's Pokémon looked surprised that another region they'll be going to.

"So I was going to take just Pikachu but I figured if anything happens, I'll have back up in case of anything. So I will choose Bayleef, Infernape, and Gible to come with me when we got to Unova. See everyone okay with that?"

The Pokémon all chattered with approve as a few envied those three for going to a new region first. Ash placed his three suggestions into their Poke Balls and headed back to the lab, waving good bye to his Pokémon. Ash walk back into the lab to see Gary and Oak were finished talking.

"So Ash, is everything taken care of with your Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, I decided to take Bayleef, Infernape, and Gible with me as well." Ash explained. "What about you Gary?"

"Well my Starter, Umbreon, Arcanine, and three secret ones I took care of in Sinnoh, but I'll be catching a few Pokémon for my research so I can see how they differ from other regions."

"Cool! So I guess that settles it, I going to tell mom the good news. Bye Professor, bye Gary. Tell your sister I said hey!" Ash said as he headed out the door with Pikachu still on shoulders.

"Well looks like Ash is more ready than I am, but I think I'll manage. Then again, rarely Kanto trainers go to Unova, so Ash and I might stick out being foreigners and all." Gary said to his grandfather.

"Well I'm sure you and Ash will be fine. Plus I'll have nothing to worry about you boys since you'll be watching out for one another." Professor Oak said.

"That's true. Well I better get back home as well. Mom's making dinner. Bye grandpa." Gary said and he left the lab too.

* * *

Back at Ash's house—

* * *

Ash returned home and told his mother the good news of him going to Unova with Gary. Delia was that Ash will be traveling to a new region like he always does and that he'll travel with his former rival. Delia decided to make Ash two things: a going away dinner and new traveling clothes to replace his Sinnoh ones. When dinner was finished, Ash headed up to his room to get some sleep before the big day. He changed into his sleepwear and climbed into his bunk bed, Pika taking his spot on a pillow.

"Tomorrow we head for the Unova region. I can't wait!" Ash smiled excitedly.

Pikachu spoke his name in agreement as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day—

* * *

Today was the day for Ash, Gary, and Pikachu's departure to Vermillion City and to Unova. Ash was now wearing his Unova attire. It was a short sleeve blue and white jacket with a yellow zipper in the middle and a blue hood. On his hands were black and red fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans and red and black shoes. On his head was a red and white cap with a blue Poke Ball in the middle of it. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's right shoulder as the raven haired teen look into his mirror. His door opened up and Delia Ketchum walked in.

"Ash, Gary is outside waiting for you." Delia announced.

"Okay, thanks mom." Ash said with a smile.

Delia walked up to Ash and straightens the hat on his head.

"Take care of yourself and be good." Delia said with a smile.

"I will and don't worry; I'll have my Pokémon with me and Gary as well. We'll be fine." Ash said with a smile on his face.

Delia shed a tear and hugged Ash goodbye. Ash picked up his backpack (Which was filled with everything he needed (Including clean underwear) and headed downstairs and out the door. Standing at his lawn with Mimey watering the garden, stood Gary Oak. Added to his white lab coat was a red and blue shirt and tan khaki jeans. On his head were black tinted Sunglasses.

"Ready to get going, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, so how we get to Vermillion City before nightfall?" Ash asked.

"We'll be riding on my Arcanine to get to Pewter City, and then we'll fly to Vermillion City." Gary took out a Poke Ball from his belt. "Arcanine, I choose you!"

Gary tossed a Poke Ball into the air and out from the blue light was a familiar Pokémon Ash remembered from the Silver Conference.

It was a quadruped, canine-like Pokémon. Its head is covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around its eyes and ears, which is orange. Its body is a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on its belly. It also has patches of cream-colored fur on its chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. Its paws each have three toes and a round pink paw pad underneath.

"Wow, great to see you again Arcanine." Ash said, walking over to pat the Legendary Pokémon on the head. Arcanine bark happily, happy to see a familiar face even if it was an opponent years ago.

"Okay Ash, hop on!" Gary ordered the raven haired teen as He and Pikachu climbed on board Arcanine and Gary as well. Pikachu was in the middle of the two boys as Ash asked him, "So how we get there by riding Arcanine?" Ash asked his former rival.

"Easy. Although, this is my first time ordering him to do it and gramps said it was pretty fast. Well it never hurts to try. Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Gary ordered.

With a bark of approval, Arcanine was cloaked in wind and dashed into a mad sprint left Ash's house and finally left Pallet Town. Ash and Pikachu were screaming, but Gary couldn't hear him and Pikachu through the rushing wind. Everything was rushing pass the two former rivals and Pikachu as they left route one and entered Viridian City. They were a complete blur that not even the residents citizens could see them but felt a strong breeze of wind. They left viridian City within minutes and entered the Viridian Forest. Arcanine maneuvered through the forest, passing many, bushes, and bug type Pokémon. The Legendary Pokémon could see the opening to Pewter City as the trio and Arcanine shot out of the forest and made it to Pewter City. Arcanine stop near a Pokémon Center as Gary patted on the head.

"Thank you Arcanine, you got us here safely." Gary said as he, Ash, and Pikachu hop off its back/

Gary look to Ash and Pikachu and said, "We made it to Pewter City, how you feel?"

Ash and Pikachu were a little windswept from the ride that Ash's raven black hair was sticking out in odd places. Ash adjusted his hair and hat as Pikachu shook his fur like a Growlithe, making it all smooth and straight again. Ash continued to flatten his hair back to how it was supposed to be as Gary looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry Ash, but Grandpa wasn't kidding to how fast Arcanine's Extremespeed was. How you feel?" Gary asked in a concern voice.

"Super." Ash admitted, placing his hat back on his head.

"Okay, if that's all…" Gary turned around to return Arcanine to his Pokeball and pulled out another one. "You okay with flying?" Gary asked them again.

Despite their arrival to Pewter City was a little too speedy for their liking, Ash and Pikachu were still eager to get to Vermillion City.

"We're okay to fly Gary. How will we get to Vermillion City?" Ash asked.

"With this. Salamence, go!" Gary exclaimed and tossed a Pokeball into the sky. Emerging from the blue light of the Pokeball was a familiar Pokémon from the Hoenn Region. It was a large quadruped dragon type Pokémon with large fully grown red wings. Although most of its body was green-blue and red, its underbelly was a grey armor. Its wings, eyebrows, necks, and the undersides of its tail and limbs are red while the grey portion was its lower jaw and its belly. Lastly were the three spiky extensions either sides of its face that looked like gills. The Dragon Pokémon landed on the ground with a small thud, allowing Gary to pat her on the head.

"It's great to see you again, Salamence." Gary said.

Ash and Pikachu were astonished at this. They knew Gary researched Pokémon from other regions, but never thought the brunette haired brunette would have something as strong and well trained as a Salamence.

"Whoa Gary, when did you get a Salamence?" Ash said amazed.

"I've been taking care of her when she was a Begon. After a while, she became a Shellgon and now a Salamence. So I mostly use Salamence to travel on when Arcanine is tired to carry me. Plus I was interested about why Begon want to fly, but I'll tell you and Pikachu some other time. Hop on!" ordered Gary.

Ash and Pikachu nodded and hop onto Salamence as Gary sat in the front and held the Dragon Pokémon's neck while Ash held his former rival's back. Salamence took off on the ground and hovered over the ground. The two Kanto trainers and Pikachu were now over the city as Salamence headed east to the direction of Mt. Moon. Ash and Pikachu enjoyed the view of mountains as they flew over Cerulean City. It felt like an hour or so as they fled when they passed over familiar locations like Saffron City, Lavender Town, and also Celadon City. Ash could see the faint outline of the rebuilt gym. He hopes to rematch Erika when the Indigo League starts up again next year. It was around two hours when the two boys made it to Vermillion City, the location of the Sea Plane that will take them to Unova tomorrow. They landed near the Vermillion City Pokémon Center and hop off Salamence. Gary patted the Dragon Pokémon on the head and said, "Good job Salamence, you did a great job. Return!" and places the Hoenn Dragon back in her ball.

Ash looked around the city and remembered battling Lt. Surge and his Raichu.

Boy it takes me back." Ash sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"I heard from gramps that you won the Thunder Badge in an interesting way. How'd you know Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu too early?" Gary asked in an amazed way.

"Brock helped me understand that I should use Pikachu's speed against Raichu." Ash explained.

Pikachu nodded in agreement, remembering one of his toughest battles.

Gary smiled. "Remind me to talk to Brock about his battle tactics; he was a gym leader after all."

Ash and Gary's stomachs began to growl, Pikachu's as well. The two bots then laughed, like the good old days when they were friends as kids.

"Looks like that I'm not the only one that's hungry. Come on, there's a Café in town, we can eat there." Gary informed him.

"Sure!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

The two boys and Pikachu left from in front of the Pokémon Center and east of Vermillion City to the Vermillion City Café. The Vermillion Café was a medium size building that once they entered, they found a quiet little place with a few trainers and residents sitting around, being served their food by waiters and waitresses. Gary, Ash, and Pikachu decided to sit back one of the booths they was near a window. The two could see the distant sea as a waitress came to their table as they were deep in their menus. She was close to Ash and Gary's age with blond hair tied in a bun with light blue eyes and wore a waitress uniform with a white apron in the front.

"What would you two like to order?" she asked.

"I'd like a double cheeseburger with fries and Lemonade." Gary asked her.

"The same for me I'll have a cola for me and a plate of fries for Pikachu with a bottle of Ketchup." Ash asked and looks to see Pikachu's eyes shine with happiness.

"Thank you, I will return shortly with your orders." The waitress said, taking their menus and walks away.

Ash looked pass his shoulders to see the waitress that took their order was speaking with several other waitresses and saw the girl pointing to Gary and Ash's direction. They giggled and continued their work. Ash looks back to Gary.

"Well, you seem to be the ladies' man, Gary." Ash said with a smile on this face.

"What'd you mean? I didn't notice." Gary said nonchalantly,

"Come on Gary, you had a whole gang of Cheerleaders when you were traveling around Kanto years ago." Ash pointed out,

"I was an egotistic person when I was young, but even then I wasn't interested in girls. Then I became a researcher and knuckled down. But my mom, Daisy, and even gramps want me to settle down and preserve the family name." Gary explained.

"I see…" Ash said at once, spinning a salt shaker on the table.

"What about you?" Gary asked curiously.

"Me?" Ash questioned.

"Come on Ashton, it's so obvious. Gramps and Ms. Ketchum always talk about Musty, May, Dawn, and all you meet on your journeys and eve your mom hopes to be a gram one day." Gary explained.

"_I never thought of that." _Ash thought.

"Gary was the first one to ask him about his future with anyone. While Gary waited for his response, Ash thought about his friends Misty, May, and Dawn.

First was Misty Waterflower. Misty was Ash's first friend and travel companion. Despite their arguing and bickering to one another, they still look out for one another. Ash remembered the times when he was in danger and Misty would save him. Thee biggest memory he could remember was Misty fishing him out of the freezing waters after falling off Lugia. They were rivals at times, wanting to continue their gym battle, but all in all, Misty was his friend through it all.

Next was May Maple. May was a rookie trainer and Ash was a tutor to her. They were the same and had the same traits: love food, have similar Pokémon and looks out for one another. Ash remembered protecting May and Manaphy during a little 'Sea Crown' incident. He and May had a special bond; the split ribbon they share. Ash keeps it with him at all times alone with Misty's lure and handkerchief.

Lastly was Dawn Berlitz. Dawn was like May, a rookie trainer that Ash helped. Dawn reminded him of his first days as a trainer when he started his journey. When they battle together, Ash and Dawn were a team (same with Dawn and Piplup). They had a strong bond same with Misty and May and he would look out for her when she was in trouble.

Misty, May, and Dawn were all important people in his life and to see a future with either or with any girl really boils in his heart.

"Hey Ash, you still there?" Gary's voice called him.

Ash snapped back into focus and looks to Gary. "Oh, I'm here."

"You were deep in thought, what were you think about?" he asked calmly.

"Just what you said. Maybe one day I find someone, but I want to think about the Unova league as well." He replied to him.

"Got you priorities in order, you've really grown." Gary smiled.

Ash smiled too as they heard the sound of a bell ringing and a door opening. A couple of People were entering the Café, one of them was speaking.

"We should have their special double cheeseburger with a strawberry Milkshake."

"Don't order that Daisy, you need to stay fit for our next performance." A younger girl said to the one named Daisy.

"Azurill, Azurill!" spoke a small Pokémon

"The other girl named Daisy replied with, "You're right Misty, my bad."

Daisy… Misty… Those names rang in Ash's ears. It couldn't be?

Pikachu recognize them as well and hopped onto Ash's shoulders and followed Ash to the front. Gary was curious to why Ash got up when he saw the trainer and Pokémon walk to four young women. Ash spoke, his voice a little shaky. "Misty, is that you?"

The four girls all turned around to face Ash. They gasped, more so the red-orange hired girl. Her expression turned into a sense of overjoy as she came up to him.

"Ash, I can't believe it's you!" she embraced the raven haired teen and even patted the electric Mouse Pokémon on the head.

Ash's shaky voice disappeared, now feeling warm in the pit of his throat. "Misty, I'm so happy to see you again. Sorry I haven't visited lately, been really busy." he said, breaking apart.

Misty chuckled. "It's alright; the Cerulean Gym has been busy too."

Ash smiled too and place a hand to his head, eyeing Misty's new look. Misty had changed drastically from Ash's last meeting with her. Her flaming red-orange hair was no longer tied up by a small ponytail but not down to her neck, her bangs behind her eyes. She wore a yellow and halter top with the Cascade Badge in the front, blue jeans that reached to her knees and light blue trainers on her feet. Although she dropped the tomboyish appearance, she still looks like one of the guys.

One of her sisters, Lily spoke up. "Hey let's not stand around, let's get to our seats."

Ash, Misty, Daisy, and Violet all understood and head to Gary and Ash's booth. Gary reintroduced himself to the sister, who remembered the young boy battling their gym five years ago, now he was a researcher and a lot calmer. The food came fifteen minutes later with Daisy enjoying a salad she bought. As they ate, Ash decided to ask the girl about life at the gym since coming there years ago.

"So how are things at the gym? Bet battles have been booming." Ash asked

"They have and even Misty has been teaching us how to battle challengers. We never thought Misty would be our tutor for battling." Violet said matter of fact.

"Plus the gym has become even more popularity after Misty became a Sensational Sister." Daisy explained.

Both Gary and Ash looked stunned.

"Misty's a Sensational Sister, when, how?" Ash asked, curious to this bit of trivia."

"Well I caught a bad cold a few months ago and it was before our big performance. Misty didn't want to let us down so see pitched in. Then afterwards, Misty became a huge success that we decided to let her in the family business." Lily explained.

Ash and Gary were both astonished and looks to Misty. Misty felt a little embarrassed but nodded as Ash responded with, "Wow Misty, you're a Sensational Sister, good for you."

"Thanks Ash, but I It's nice to be acknowledged as a sister than a runt of the family."

"Runt, when we you?" Gary joked.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azurill, Gary, Daisy, Lily, and Violet all began to laugh as Ash thought of something.

"_Wow, Misty has changed since the last time I saw her." _

He watched the red-orange haired girl laugh even more as an odd feeling pinged in Ash's heart. He stared at Misty even more, eyeing how matured and beautiful she looked. He took a hand to his heart and felt it beat with a steady rhythm.

'_My heart never beat like this before… Am I in love with Misty?'_

He stood up from his seat, surprising everyone.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked

"I have to make a phone call, excuse Me." he bowed and walk to the phone booths in the next room. Thankfully he was alone in there so his important call would be private. Let's just hope the person he wants is home.

After dialing the number, he waited for a minute when the familiar face of Brock appeared on the Videophone. Ash saw that he had just returned from doctor school; he was wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Hey Ash, how are you doing?" Brock asked.

"I'm fine Brock, doing well. Gary and I are here in Vermillion City where we bumped into Misty and her sisters and well…. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Sure Ash, I won't tell anyone. So what's eating you?"

So Ash went into full detail about seeing Misty again, hearing about all she's been up to since the Battle Frontier and his new feeling for her. He then went on explaining that it's a feeling that never felt before that wasn't Pokémon battling and he never felt real love before. Ash took a deep breath and waited for Brock to speak.

"Well Ash, I don't know what to say. I knew you finally see Misty in a new light."

Ash fumbled with his raven hair and said, "I guess you can say I'm say a little dense. So what should I do Brock?"

Brock placed a hand to his chin and said, "Well I can't say you should confess your love to her, she might take it as a joke and laugh at you. My advice, take things slow with Misty, let your friendship grow and then your feelings will grow too. You're a big Feeebas in a big pond of romance; just like I believe you'll make the right decision."

Ash smiled. He was glad he went to Brock for help; the former Pewter City Gym Leader knew what to do.

"Thanks Brock, you really helped. Well, the others might be worried for me." Ash said.

"You're welcome, enjoy Unova and win it for all of Kanto." Brock told him as their call was over.

Ash felt more confident than then we was then when first spoke to Brock, now it was back to the others. Gary and Misty waved for Ash's attention as he sat back down sit with the sisters, Misty, and Gary.

"Good you're back, we got some excited news. Since we can handle the shows and battles now, Misty decided to come with you to Unova." Daisy said.

Ash looked surprised but happy inside. Misty will come with them and he can take Brock's advice and spent time with her.

"You mean it, Misty?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I really want to go to the Unova region and see all the new Pokémon. Plus a vacation is just what I need." Misty said. "Plus Daisy and they have their own Pokémon to battle trainers with, so we're set."

"That's awesome, welcome abroad. "Ash said and picks up a glass of cola to toast Misty. Misty responded and toasted too.

* * *

After eating, the three Sensational Sisters, Ash, Misty, and Gary were ready to depart from one another. Gary and Ash waited for Misty as she spoke with her sister one last time.

"Well Sis, take care of yourself in Unova. As both gym leader and Sensational Sister, you have a repetition to keep up in a new region." Daisy informed her.

"I understand, plus Kanto too." Misty replied.

"And one more thing, Mist…" Daisy lowered her head and whisper to Misty. "Bring back a boyfriend when you come back, especially Ash and Gary." The two sisters look back to the two Kanto boys waiting and conversing. "They're quite the lookers now."

Misty blush a little and whispered. "What about you, you haven't even asked Tracey out on a date."

Daisy smiled at her sister's comeback but stood proud. "You got a point there. Have a great journey." Daisy said and the sister shook hands.

Misty watched her sisters walk away as she came back to Ash and Gary. "Well, I'm all yours now. Let's book a room at the Pokémon Center." She instructed.

Gary, Pikachu, and Ash nodded as they walk to the Pokémon Center. Misty decided to pay for their room (with impressive money by the way) and got them a room fit for a champion.

* * *

It was around nighttime finally and Misty had just exited the bathroom, now drying off her head.

"I was right about their bathroom in these rooms, they are heavenly." But Misty look up to see Ash, Pikachu, and Gary were already asleep in their respectable beds. Misty chuckled, remembering the times when she was twelve and first traveling with Ash. Now it was five years later and she was now seventeen. She took her middle bed and decided to sleep too, her Azurill sleeping on its tail.

Tomorrow was to be a new day for Ash, Misty, and Gary.

_**To be continued in a new beginning**_

* * *

**Michael: And after so long, this chapter is finished. You will not believe me how long this took; this was started back in April and now months later. And uploaded on the fourth of July too. So here's how this story will go down. All Best Wishes episodes but there will some changes and additions too, Black and White 1 and 2 wise. For Latias fans, she might appear. So request captures for everyone and what would you like to see as well. And what do you think of Ash, Misty, and Gary's character growth? Please review and Constructive Criticism is allowed.**

**Next Time: In the shadow of Zekrom**


	2. 1 In the Shadow of Zekrom!

**Pokémon Best Wishes Remix: Black and White**

**Chapter/Episode 1: In the Shadow of Zekrom!**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Best Wishes Remix. I have now a grand total of seven reviews, four favorites', and eight alerts, doing well so far. So Best Wishes 2 reveals Iris will get a Dragonite, fine by me. But it seems some have a problem with and comparing with a Togekiss. Now ask yourself this, what part of that sounds nuts. Plus they're calling her a sue, and yet noone points fingers at another Pokemon series. But enough about that, it's time for Episode one. The Kanto trio now boards their plane to Unova where Ash encounters Team Rocket, meets Professor Juniper and Hilda, and Ash's first rival of the Unova region. Now how do Gary and Misty feel when Trip calls their home 'the boonies?' Find out now and I'll see you later, please review.**

**Oh and when Dawn appears, I'll give her Platinum clothes which is kinda redundant considering we saw them already, but if anyone has any ideas on her BW outfit, let me know.**

* * *

**Episode 1: In the Shadow of Zekrom!**

* * *

Today was the big day. Ash, his former rival Gary and his friend Misty were ready to head for Unova. The trio was standing in line for the sea plane to take them to Unova. It was a bright sunny morning, so Gary had his sunglasses on his face as they board the plane. The Sea plane took off from the port as Ash watched the little of Vermillion City he could find disappear out of site as the plane glided through the air. From behind Ash, Misty, and Gary in the back of the plane sat three familiar faces, wearing black coats and hats. They were Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. Jessie was the one with Magenta Hair, James the one with lavender hair, and a Meowth on his hind legs. The trio peered over the seats to see the trainers and Pikachu. Meowth and Jessie look back to James and Jessie spoke to the two boys.

"Imagine running to the twerps in a time like this." Jessie pointed out.

"And the world's most powerful Pikachu too. With Pikachu we can't lose." Meowth said.

"A win straight out of the box," James said, squeezing his fist in agreement. "Here's to success."

While the villainous trio was keeping their eye on the trainers, Gary had out a white laptop and began to work on information he collected from Sinnoh. Misty was sound asleep with Azurill safely in her arms as the raven haired teen was reading some pamphlets on the Unova Region. Gary then spoke to him.

"Doing a little reading, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I thought I learn about this region a little before we arrive. There's a lot of things and Pokémon I never seen before, so maybe some light reading will do me some good. Plus, maybe I find that one Pokémon I met. A Zoura, I think it's from Unova." Ash explained.

"It could be, when we get to Nuvema Town, we'll meet up with Professor Juniper, okay?" Gary replied.

"Okay." Ash nodded. The two boys look to see Misty talking in her sleep.

"No Daisy, I don't want to wear the dress." Misty murmured.

Ash, Pikachu, and Gary chuckled as they continued reading.

* * *

_(Cue Best Wishes opening)_

* * *

Hours passed and the plane had made its way to Unova and the Nuvema Town port. Ash look out his window with excitement as Gary and Misty look too. From where they were in the sky, they could see mountain off in the distance.

"Fight 151 on Kanto on final approach. You're cleared for landing." (A/N 1) a man spoke from the airport tower.

The plane finally land in Nuvema Town port as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azurill, and Gary had walked out the plane with the raven haired teen cheering, "We're here, Pikachu!"

Gary and Misty walked passed Ash as Misty said, "We'll go and pick up our bags, wait here for us Ash."

"Sure." Ash replied as he watched his friend and former rival enter the airport. Ash stood by the sea plane and look to see Pikachu staring out at the port.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu didn't respond, but ran closer to the port's water, Ash decided to follow him. Pikachu stopped and look around the port, now gazing at the sky, which dark clouds were coming their way.

"_Why do I feel something coming this way?" _Pikachu thought.

Ash ran up behind him and asked, "Pikachu, what's up?"

Ash's gazed turn from Pikachu to the water as a native Unova Pokémon jumped from the water. From what he could see, it reminds him of Luvdisc. It was a light pink Pokémon with fish like fins on either side.

"Never seen that Pokémon before!" Ash said excited and ran pass Pikachu to get a closer look with Pikachu now following after him. From behind the trainer and Pikachu, Team Rocket had already left the plane, their eyes set on Pikachu.

Pikachu and Ash stood by the edge of the pier, looking for the unknown Unova Pokémon as Ash then exclaimed and said, "Cool, I wonder if there are more!"

Pikachu look back to the storm clouds coming their way as look to his partner's direction. "Looks to be a storm coming, that goodness we didn't get caught in it." Ash said, placing a hand his hat.

Suddenly, a metal claw appeared and grabbed Pikachu right in front of Ash's eyes as the raven haired teen quickly grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could. He looked up in surprise to find three unknown figures on top of the plane's wing, with the smallest working the claw.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Ash demanded.

"Who are you is a question indeed." The woman spoke.

"We'll answer you when feel the need." The man answered back.

They removed their coats and reveal to be Jessie and James, but their uniform was different. Instead of the usual white they wore, it was a black uniform. (A/N 2)

"Team Rocket, what are you doing here!" Ash demanded angrily.

"I'll ask you the same question!" James retorted hands folded while Jessie had a hand to her hip.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's red cheeks sparked with electricity as he let out a thunderbolt that traveled up the claw line. But Meowth was ready and a satellite shield protected them as the thunder attack bounced off the satellite,

In the airport, Misty and Gary had grabbed their bags and Ash's as they look back to see the clouds.

"Gary, was it going to rain today?" the red head asked,

Gary looked concerned and took his hand to his sunglasses and removes them. "Those look like no rainclouds, more like thunderclouds."

Gary and Misty ran closer to the glass windows and saw not only the thunderclouds but Ash wrestling Pikachu from the grasp of some unknown trio. Pikachu's thunderbolt was still traveling from the claw's cable to the trio.

"Ash!" they exclaimed.

The clouds then hovered over Ash, Pikachu, and Team Rocket, an odd blue light was in middle on the thunderclouds. The clouds boomed with even more lightning as even Pikachu stopped his attack. Ash looked up as well at the odd thunderclouds a large blue thunderbolt hit Ash and Pikachu, causing not only Team Rocket to be sent backwards, but Ash too and the claw that captured Pikachu broke as well. Misty, Azurill, and Gary shield their eyes from the intense light as even the Airport's tower, the crew members were as well, and their machines sparking electricity.

Ash finally woke up, now finding himself bathed in this strange light as he got up find his partner Pikachu in pain from the first blue thunder attack as he stood his ground and look back into the sky. Ash did so as well, looking to find the blue light source crackling electricity. From the other side of the wing, Team Rocket inched their way from the scene as Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt into the clouds. The blue light disappeared, revealing a silhouette of a large Dragon Pokémon still hidden within the clouds. Pikachu wondered what was in there, was the strange feeling he felt before the clouds came over their heads? There was one thing they could make out, a glowing red eye.

"So what's that?" Ash asked in confusion.

From outside the town, a young girl with large purple hair tied in a ponytail at the end and a small green dragon Pokémon had pop their heads from the top of a tree to see the huge thunderstorm hovering over Nuvema town.

"Check it out! Something's great going on, Axew let's go!" the purple haired girl said.

"_Right!"_ spoke the Dragon Pokémon and hops into the girl's hair. The purple haired girl jumped from the treetop, grabs a vine, and began to swing through the trees.

Back at Nuvema town airport, Misty and Gary were even more worried, their friend was in the middle of this strange storm. With their bags and Azurill in hand, they hurried outside to help him.

Thunder continued to come from the unknown Pokémon and the clouds as Ash and Pikachu watched in horror.

"Is that… a Pokémon?" Ash asked.

From above, the unknown Pokémon sent out another thunder attack that sent Ash and Pikachu backwards again. From where the thunderbolt hit, the clouds spread and disappeared. Inside the airport tower, all systems were back online, like it never happened. Ash groaned and lifted himself off the ground and look around to find Pikachu on the ground too. He gasped and ran to pick Pikachu up.

"Pikachu, Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked hopefully.

Pikachu opened his eyes slowly and answered with his name. _"I fine, Ash." _

"Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash said, hugging him. "I'm so glad!"

"Ash, you okay?" Misty called.

Ash turned around to find Misty and Gary running up to him. They stop when they came close to him and panted slightly.

"Ash, what happened, what was in those clouds. Those weren't normal clouds." Gary asked.

"I'm not sure, but I thought I saw a Pokémon in those clouds." Ash replied.

"A Pokémon?" Gary repeated.

"It can't be some regular one to do that kind of power." Misty said. She smiled at her friend. "Glad you're not hurt."

Ash nodded, Pikachu agreed too, but their attention was on Pikachu himself as his cheeks sparked with electricity.

"That's particular. What happen in those clouds?" Gary wondered.

Pikachu then perched himself back on his trainer's and smiled, Ash smiled too. Gary still was curious to what happened.

"Before we got outside, all we saw were the clouds. But if a Pokémon really caused it, then what was it?" Gary asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash replied as the three trainers, Pikachu, and Azurill look into the sky.

"Oh Gary, you made it!" a voice called from behind them.

The three turned around and Gary smiled. "Oh, Professor Juniper, it's nice to finally meet you!"

Standing right in from of them was the Professor of the Unova Region. She was a young woman close to Ash's mom's age with light brunette hair, a white lab coat over a white top, a green skirt and red and white slip on shoes.

"I'm sorry I was so late." the young woman said.

"That's okay; we just arrived after that weird storm. Ash, Misty, this is Professor Juniper. Professor Juniper, these are my friends from Kanto, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower."

"Very nice to meet you!" Ash and Misty greeted.

* * *

After they introduce another, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azurill, and Gary climbed into Juniper's jeep and head their way to her lab. Gary sat in the front seat while Ash and Misty sat in the back. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty watched all kinds of Pokemon pass them , it was a amazing sight. Gary, Ash, Misty, and Juniper began to talk.

"So Ash, Misty, there's Pokémon are new to you right?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah!" Ash and Misty said but looks to see Pikachu's cheeks spark again. Misty then explained.

"Pikachu's been doing that ever since that weird storm."

"When we get to Juniper's lab, we'll see what wrong with Pikachu." Gary said to Ash and Misty and looks back to the road.

"So Gary you've been a researcher for almost two years, that's really impressive. I like to know how yow much you learned while you're in Nuvema Town." Juniper said.

"Sure." Gary responded.

"So are Kanto and Hoenn Pokémon like Pikachu and Azurill found here?" Misty asked.

"We need never seen a Pikachu or an Azurill in this part of Unova, they're really rare here." Professor Juniper explained. (A/N 3)

"Wow." Misty said excited.

"So are Pikachu and Azurill the only Pokémon the two of you brought?" Juniper asked.

"I have my Corsola, Psyduck, and Garaydos." Misty said.

"I brought my Blastoise, Umbreon, Arcanine, Salamence, and two other Pokémon as well" Gary added.

"And I brought Gible, Infernape, and Bayleef." Ash finished.

"Interesting, I'd would like to meet them." Juniper said as they continued their drive.

* * *

After a half of an hour, they finally arrive at Juniper's lab, where someone was waiting for them. She was close to Ash's age than Misty or Gary. She had brunette hair that had two ball-like bangs in the front and a ponytail in the back. On her head was a pink and white hat with a pink Poke Ball in the front. Over her casual clothes she wore (a white halter top, a black vest, blue shorts with rips on both sides and pockets that resemble dragon wings, and black and pink hi-top shoes) was a lab coat. She smiled and got up to greet Juniper and her guests.

"Professor Juniper, you came back. I guess it didn't take long after all." The girl stated.

"Not at all. Gary, Ash, Misty, I want you meet one my neighbors and one of my Pokémon trainers that acquired their own starter Pokémon a few months ago, Hilda Whitlea Touko." Professor Juniper introduced.

"Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Hilda. So, what's with the lab coat?" Ash asked.

"I'm helping the Professor with a few things while I help her with the Pokédex. My friends and brother are on their journeys as well." She spotted Pikachu on Ash's shoulders and said, "So you're a Pikachu, I only read about them from my friend Cheren's books. He's a little bookworm and really knows Pokémon."

Pikachu smiled at the young trainer but his cheeks sparked again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're not sure, but we will run a scan on Pikachu just to be sure." Juniper said and walks into the lab, with Ash, Misty, Gary, and Hilda following after her.

* * *

Inside Juniper Lab, Pikachu sat (with a glum look on his face) in a tube like scanner, with suction cups cables connecting him to the machine.

"_I don't like this." _said Pikachu.

Gary, Ash, and Misty were in the room as well, along with one of Juniper's aides. Gary stood by the female professor and asked, "So what do you think, Professor?"

"According to Ash, Pikachu was completely enveloped in a strange electric field. But, there are no signs of any problems." Juniper explained.

"Then Pikachu must be fine." Ash said excited and looks back to the electric mouse Pokémon. "That's awesome, you're okay buddy."

Pikachu hopped back on his feet happy but Juniper than added, "Please wait a little while longer Pikachu; I need to run some more tests."

Pikachu knew it was too good to be true and slump back down. A minute later, one of Professor Juniper's aides walked in said, "Professor Juniper, There's a new trainer ready to start his journey. Hilda is with him right now."

"It's really that time again?" juniper said surprised.

"A new trainer, cool." Ash said, looking at the Unova professor.

"Like Professor Juniper mentioned before, she has the same job as my grandpa, Elm, Birch, and Rowen, giving new trainers their starter Pokémon, kinda like with May and Dawn, but I heard their day first wasn't the best day." Gary pointed out, remembering it. Then again, Ash didn't either, but that ancient history.

"Cool Starter Pokémon, I like to meet them." Ash said and Misty agreed. Gary did too and followed Juniper, Ash, and Misty to the main lobby where Hilda and the new trainer were waiting.

* * *

In the main lobby, Hilda was staring at an odd watch on her wrist while a boy close to her age was taking pictures of the place. He had dirty blond hair and pale gray eyes, an orange coat over a black hood shirt, tan pants, and blue and white shoes.

"This place looked a lot bigger when the five of us were kids two years ago." The boy said to Hilda.

"I guess. My family and the Junipers have been neighbors since before I was born." Hilda replied back to him.

Hilda and the boy turned around to find Juniper, one of her aides, Ash, Gary, and Misty entering the lobby. The aide was also pushing the cart

"Hello Trip." Juniper greeted. "Welcome!"

"Hi Professor Juniper, I'm finally ready to set off on my journey as a Pokémon trainer." Trip said, walking up to her.

"I know you've waited a long time for this day, welcome to the world of Pokémon." Juniper said.

"So hey, I bet you were so excited last night you couldn't sleep. I felt the same way." Ash spoke.

"Believe him; we meet on his first day." Misty pointed out.

"I left before him with my starter." Gary said, placing a hand on his hair.

"Who are you?" Trip questioned, seeing the three newcomers he never met before.

"Trip, meet Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. And that's Gary Oak, a researcher from Pallet as well and Misty Waterflower, gym leader to Cerulean City." Juniper introduced.

"Hi!" the three said with a smile.

"From Pallet Town, Cerulean City, Kanto region?" he repeated. He then made a slight chuckle

"What's so funny?" Gary demanded, clenching his fist in anger.

"I didn't know trainers like you come from the boonies." He admitted, causing the three Kanto trainers to burst out, "What you mean boonies?"

"Trip, that was uncalled for, they came all their way from their home!" Hilda yelled.

"You better take that back." Misty growled ready to take out a Poke Ball but Ash held her back.

"Now, now, settle down everyone, it's a very important day." Juniper said, calming down the scene.

"Fine." Misty, Hilda, and Gary said at once and calmed down. Ash release Misty and look to Hilda. Although he agreed with Hilda about Trip's words, there was something weird in her eyes.

Hilda clenched a fist and said to herself, _"What's gotten into you?"_

After that was over, Professor Juniper walked back to the cart that contained three Poke Balls and five empty ones.

"Now, you can choose your partner from among these three types." Juniper explained and picks up the first ball. "First is Tepig, a fire type!" and tosses it into the air. Emerging from the Poke Ball was a small pig like Pokémon with a black and orange body and a red tail.

"Tepig!" it oinked.

Misty and Ash kneeled down to greet it. "Wow, you're called a Tepig." said Ash excited.

The little Tepig ran around the lobby, finally stopping to let out flames from its snout.

"That's a fire type, nice and fiery." Ash said with a smile.

"Next is Oshawott, a Water type!" said Juniper and tosses the second Poke Ball in the air. Emerging from the second Poke Ball was a small otter like Pokémon with a little blue body, a white head, black eyes, and dark blue feet and tail. On his stomach was a yellow shell.

"Oshawott!" it said with a smile.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest?" Ash and Misty said together.

The Oshawott blushed a little from the kind words but smiled all the same.

"Finally Snivy, a grass type." Juniper finished and tosses the third and finally Poke Ball into the air. Emerging from the Poke Ball was a small snake like Pokémon with a green and yellow body and red eyes.

"Snivy!" it said with pride.

"Wow, this one has plenty of confidence." Ash pointed out.

The three starters stood side by side in a line, waiting for their new trainer to pick one of them. Ash was stilling eyeing the three starters, his hands on his knees.

"Each one of them would be great to train, so it's going to be one tough choice." Ash said.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who gets to choice." said Trip, his arms folded.

"I know that." Ash admitted to him, but continued looking at the Unova starters. "But if it were up to me…"

Trip began to take pictures of the starters, surprising the three Kanto trainers. Trip then decided. "I've decided I'm choosing Snivy."

Snivy smiled as a sad Tepig and now hurt Oshawott stood there in shock. Hilda felt bad for him; it was her Oshawott's little brother and was really excited to have a trainer, now felt crushed for not picked first.

After that, Trip was given the new Pokédex, a different version than Ash's and Gary's Sinnoh one. Once Trip got it, he scanned Snivy with his new Pokédex.

Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.

Ash and Misty took a closer look at the Pokédex but Trip then pocketed it away.

"And here are your Pokéballs; you can carry up to six Pokémon around at a time." Juniper explained and took the Pokéballs from the little tray. "Yeah that's basic." He said.

"And this is Snivy's Pokéball, take good care of it." Juniper added as Trip took that as well. He placed Snivy in his new Pokéball, said good bye to juniper and head out the lobby, quickly followed by Ash, Misty, and Gary. Hilda decided to follow too.

* * *

Outside the Laboratory, Trip was just about to leave the grounds when Ash called. "Trip, wait up!"

Trip turned around to see Ash, Hilda, Gary, and Misty running up to him.

"Hey Trip, going for Gym battles?" asked Ash.

"That's basic. Pokémon Trainers go around challenging different gyms and try to win eight badges. So they can enter the Unova League." Trip said.

Misty scowled at the trainer. He didn't have to be so redundant, they know this, but she smiled and said, "That's what Ash will do. He's going to battle all eight gyms, collects all eight badges, and wins the Unova League himself. He's rank top four in the Sinnoh league." She said with pride.

"_Ash!" _a voice called him.

Ash, Hilda, Gary, and Misty turned to see Pikachu running up them. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulders as the raven haired teen said, "Pikachu, you done with your tests."

Pikachu nodded to Ash, glad to be finally out of that scanner.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Trip asked and pulled out his Pokédex once more to scan Pikachu.

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings._

Trip took out his camera and took Pictures of Pikachu, stilling confusing Misty, Gary and Ash.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"This is why we don't like people from the boonies." Trip said. Misty and Gary looked angry at that word again.

He pointed a finger at Ash and added, "Listen up, a Pikachu in Unova is huge, and it's a really big deal."

"It's no big deal; Pikachu is my number one partner and buddy." Ash explained.

Trip look confused, but then smiled slyly. "Is he strong?"

Ash smiled. "You bet, wanna see?"

"Sure I do." Trip replied.

* * *

Hilda guided the trainers to a battlefield so Ash and Trip could have their battle. Trip stood on one side and Ash on the other. Misty and Gary were standing in the sidelines, waiting for the match to start.

"So who you think will win, Gary?" Misty asked.

"Electric and Grass are neutral damage to one another, meaning if this new Snivy has a basic grass move like Vine whip, it won't do much damage. Now Ash has the experience over Trip, plus Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, and Ash mentioned a new move he taught Pikachu during the break before we came to Unova." Gary explained.

"A new move?" Misty asked Gary, her Azurill wondering that too.

Gary placed his sunglasses on his head. "You'll see." He added.

Ash and Trip were ready for the battle as Hilda announced, "This match is between Ash of Pallet Town versus Trip of Nuvema Town. The match is over when one sides' Pokémon are unable to battle. Our both trainers ready?"

Ash and Trip nodded.

"Then let the match begin!" Hilda shouted.

* * *

_(Cue Rival Battle music- Pokémon Black and White 2)_

* * *

Trip took out Snivy's Pokéball. "Snivy, go get them now!"

Snivy emerged from its Pokéball ready to battle.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded but they could hear Trip's camera clicking. Ash then asked, "Why are you taking photos for anyway?"

"I'm recording my journey. And remember, this is Snivy's first battle." Trip explained. From behind a tree, Oshawott was watching the battle.

"And this is our first battle in the Unova Region. So we'll go first! Pikachu, use Quick attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then cloaked himself in the wind and dash his way to Snivy. With one quick bash from his skull, Snivy was hit and skidded himself back on the battlefield.

"How's that?" Ash asked.

"Snivy, Tackle!" Trip commanded.

Snivy dashed to Pikachu, but Ash quickly said, "Pikachu, dodge it quick!"

Pikachu jump passed Snivy, evading it's Tackle. Snivy dashed back around to Tackle Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged it again. The two respectable Pokémon returned to their Trainer's sides.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks charged with electricity but then nothing happened. This shocked Misty, Gary, Hilda, and Ash. Still off guard, Snivy finally Tackled Pikachu, causing the yellow mouse to crash to the ground, finally skidding to Ash.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Ash commanded.

Like before, Pikachu's cheeks charged with electricity, but nothing came out.

"What's going on, there's no way Pikachu could forget that so easily and no way can a Pikachu be reset." Gary said (A/N 4)

"Hey, what's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"You're really trying?" Trip said, hand on hip.

"Of course we are! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu began to dash his way to Snivy but there was no Thunder cloaked Quick Attack around him. Pikachu began to slow down, panting from losing strength from Snivy's Tackles and from trying to Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle. Misty and Gary watched what had happened and were confused. Now Volt Tackle couldn't work, what's going on? Pikachu was fine, were the tests wrong?

"But why? This shouldn't be happening?" Ash muttered, and then it hit him. What happened in Kanto, arriving in Hoenn, and what's happening now…? Could Pikachu have lost his Electric attacks?

"_Of all the times, why now?" _Ash thought in annoyance.

"Okay, is this some kind of strategy? Calling moves you can even use?" Trip said.

Ash grunted, but he had to keep cool. If Pikachu couldn't use Thunderbolt or Volt Tackle, he'd have to use the new move now. _'Please work…" _Ash hoped as he called his next attack.

"Pikachu use Brick Break!"

Pikachu's tail then glows white before changing into a red hard tail. Misty was amazed.

"Pikachu can learn Brick Break?" Misty said.

"Ash got an idea to teach Pikachu that when he departed from Brock. Now it can turn this battle around." Gary explained, placing his hands in his coat pocket.

As Pikachu was about to slam his Brick Break Tail into Snivy as Trip commanded, "Snivy, dodge it!"

The Grass Snake Pokémon quickly dodged Pikachu's Brick Break attack as Pikachu merely slam into the ground. Ash gasped, Trip smirked, and Misty and Gary felt disappointed. All that hard work has just been dodging by a Snivy. Pikachu then skidded back to Ash's side as Snivy returned to Trip's side. Trip kept his smirking smile as he readied his final move.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Trip commanded.

This revealed attack shock Hilda, Misty and Gary, but most of all, Hilda. In Misty's and Gary's, this was a new move, but to Hilda's point of view she was boiling mad.

"_But Snivy can't learn Leaf Tornado yet, I should know! I helped take care of my Oshawott's little brother and the others starters. Trip, how?"_

Snivy began to spin on his head, as a twister of leaves and wind formed on Snivy's tail.

"What move is that?" Ash gasped.

"Don't know it, do you." Trip said, causing Ash to grunt again. "Go Snivy!"

Snivy's Leaf Tornado traveled its way to Pikachu, scooping him up into the air. There was nothing Ash could do, not even Misty and Gary knew either. Finally Snivy guided the Leaf Tornado that carried Pikachu crashing into the ground. Dust formed from where Pikachu crashed as Ash called out, "Pikachu!"

Oshawott kept his eyes glued to the battle finisher as the dust cleared to find Pikachu knocked out in a crater.

Trip turned his attention to Hilda, who still was angry. He spoke to her and said, "The match is over Hilda, call the winner."

Hilda snapped back from her anger and remembers the outcome of the battle. "Uhh, Ash's Pikachu is unable to continue, Trip's Snivy is the winner. The victory goes to Trip Shooti from Nuvema Town."

Ash gasped. "Pikachu!" and ran onto the field to pick up his injured starter.

"And that's that, I really thought Ash would win it." Gary said, feeling down for the outcome.

"Me too, so that's the power of a Unova starter, incredible…" Misty added in shock and amazement.

"Our first win, I thought we sync pretty well for our first battle. I'm glad I chose you." Trip said with a smile and returns Snivy to his Pokéball. He watch as Ash, Misty, and Gary ran back to the lab, saying to Ash, "I think you two should start over with the basics,"

Oshawott followed as Hilda was the last one reminding with Trip. Her glare sharply at Trip as Trip asked, "Shouldn't you help your friend?"

Hilda turned sharply around and headed by to the lab, her lab coat flapping in the wind.

* * *

Now the three and Hilda were back in the lab, as both Ash and Hilda explained what happened in the battle.

"There is still something wrong with Pikachu. I saw no Electric attacks Ash called out." Hilda explained.

Pikachu was once again, hooked to the scanner as juniper, Gary, and her aide was wondering too.

"It appears Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload." Juniper explained. She looks to Ash. "Ash, has still happened before?"

"Once or twice, it's kinda fuzzy but I know this happened before." He looks to Misty. "Not the best way to start a region, huh Mist?"

"It's better than our crash landing in the Orange Islands." Misty said, remembering that day.

"It must have come from all that electricity Pikachu absorbed in that electrical storm." Gary said, looking to Ash and Misty as well.

"Will Pikachu be alright?" Hilda asked.

"We're not sure, but, it could mean Pikachu can't use Electric type move anymore." Juniper said.

Ash felt sad and look solemnly at Pikachu. Just then, the scanners' screen began to fizzle, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Juniper said in confusion.

"What's going on?" Gary and Hilda questioned.

From behind them, Pikachu's cheeks began to spark as his whole body spark too. Outside, the same dark clouds that was over Nuvema town before has returned and now were over the lab and the town once more. In the center, the blue light appeared once more. Everyone was back to Pikachu, his body sparking more electricity that was building in his body. He was struggling, he couldn't take it.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, hearing his starter small cries of pain.

Professor Juniper look outside the window and gasped. "Gary, that cloud!"

Gary looked out the window too, seeing the same clouds as before.

From outside town, the purple haired girl stood on top of a tree branch to see the thunderstorm over Nuvema Town.

"That again..." was all she could say.

Back at the Pokémon lab, the blue lightning thunder down m finally hitting the lab. More electricity was coming from Pikachu as he cried out in more pain, the machine around them were fizzing and flickering as the light went out. The only thing keeping them able to see one another was the blue light from the thunderclouds and the electrical build up in Pikachu. Pikachu's cries of pain were still heard as Juniper ordered, "Reboot the system, hurry!"

The aide grabbed the automated doors and opened them to get out, not seeing Oshawott peer inside, worried.

Juniper look to the clouds and said in disbelief, "It couldn't be… Could it? Could the source of those clouds really be Zekrom, the Legendary Pokémon?"

Hilda gasped Gary and Misty too. Was that the Pokémon Ash saw in those clouds? Hilda stepped forward to Juniper and Gary.

"Zekrom?" Ash asked.

"Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts." Hilda spoke, remembering everything her friend Cheren always tells her, her brother, and her friend. "From within its thunderclouds, Zekrom watches over people and Pokémon. And its thunderbolts are said to be signs from up above and also the pillars that hold up the sky."

Within the thunderclouds, Zekrom's red eye glowed while back in the lab, Pikachu let out a loud cry of pain and electricity, covering the room in his electric attack. Everyone stood there and watch in horror as neither Ash, nor Gary, nor Misty, nor Azurill, nor Juniper, nor could Hilda do about it. The only thing the raven haired teen could do was call out for his starter's name.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu's cries of pain and electricity still develop the room as no one knew what the outcome would be.

Why did Zekrom do this?

What's going to happen to Pikachu?

All these questions and more, next time as Ash and his friends journey continues…

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Michael: And done. Watching the episode is one thing, doing it in a non-script format, not easy. Strange how a 22 minute episode is almost 5,000+ words, creepy I know, so if I get to episode 10 and 11, I'll have my first 100,000 word story, awesome. As you can see, Ash is a lot smarter, as what happened with Pikachu he brings up, even teaching Pikachu a new move. Now I don't follow the 'four move' rule so you'll see some more lengthy battles after episode three. Now Trip, you can tell our heroine Hilda is suspicious with Trip, how he acted, Snivy's Leaf Tornado, looks like a subplot, right? Yes, you are right. And Trip is this story, knows Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert, making the five of them friends, or so Hilda thought, for how she sees him now. And Brick Break, I used that move instead of Iron Tail to show off Pikachu's power plus get certain fans off my back about the whole Electro Ball thing. And don't get me started on how some reacted to Piplup learning Ice Beam and Oshawott learning Hydro Pump when Palapitoad has it. Oh well. So Hilda's team will be based on my Pokémon Black team that I used to beat the game, plus any reserve members that I thought were interesting from one of my reviews. And I got a few suggestions for Misty's Unova Pokémon and extras for Ash's Unova team. So both Ash's Unova Pokémon and his pre-Unova Pokémon will be used in both gym battles and battles with others. And I'll think of Leaf's team too, since she will be battling the gyms too. Next chapter/episode: Enter Iris and Axew, This one will be tough but since I'll take a break for Dream Drop Distance, might brainstorm ideas. And Ash will have another dragon type, remember Latias? I guess while you are reading this author's note, might talk about team upgrades for Iris, Cilan, Bianca, and others.**

* * *

**Cilan will get an Egg with will contain a Pokémon, in the same episode Ash gets Scraggy's egg. You can decide what it should be as it will hatch the same chapter as Scraggy.**

**Iris will get a Deino before the Best Wishes 2 arc, making four with Cilan and her. **

**Bianca will have a Munna and Lillipup with her along with Pignite, so she will have an almost full party.**

**Ash will have a girl Zoura like Luke's, and will get an Eevee turned Espeon and Riolu in Best Wishes 2.**

**Hilda will have two Johto, one Hoenn, and one Sinnoh Pokémon to catch in Best Wishes 2**

**Leaf's Unova team is still in planning, might brainstorm more.**

**Like I mentioned, Gary and Misty will have new Pokémon too.**

**Dawn will have some new Pokémon she caught in Hoenn that will premiere in the World Tournament Junior Cup which will have familiar gym leaders there too.**

**So what do you think of the heroes and Bianca's team upgrades, pretty nice right? Well that is it for this chapter, lunch calls me, and I'm so much like Ash. Oh here's the A/Ns scattered throughout this story.**

* * *

**#1 I love that nod to the Kanto Pokémon, 151. Man we came so far.**

**#2 Time for some Pokémon trivia. In HG/SS, the grunts wear black and the elites wears white, so it's kinda the reverse in the Anime. I guess Jessie is Cassidy's superior now *laughs***

**#3 Before BW2, you could only find Azurill in the White Forest post-game in White, now you can find it in BW2 during the main game. Pikachu you can find in the Dream World, so it's rare indeed. And the first foreshadowing of the eastern Unova.**

**#4 If you're a fan with sense, you really don't to hear me rant about how stupid that sounds.**

* * *

**That is all, I got lunch, see you in a few weeks. And no need to worry, my other updates will come too.**


	3. 2 Enter Iris and Axew

**Pokémon Best Wishes Remix: Black and White**

**Chapter 3/Episode 2: Enter Iris and Axew**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Best Wishes Remix. Episode 2 fully introduces Iris and Axew and Ash's first catch, Pidove and the new more serious Team Rocket, may they be missed (The comic relief Team Rocket). This chapter, Hilda joins the Kanto trio and meets Iris and Axew. I think this will be a basic chapter *groan* Now I feel like Trip and I agree with one of the reviewers, he must be racist to Kanto. Hope he has a reason for it and it gets explain, or I still rank him worse than Paul. If the next rival in Generation six is a girl and a jerk, we're doomed. Oh and I think I better say this now since we never know how long I will get to Best Wishes two. It seems that the Pokémon World Tournament junior cup doesn't have enough trainers just Characters of the Day, not even the gym leaders. But I'm not complaining but you know the fanbase. So submit your original characters for the junior cup to replace the Characters of the day and request which of the younger gym leaders should enter the junior cup and Ash, Gary, Misty, Hilda, Dawn, and Leaf will take part in exhibition matches with gym leaders, who would you like to see them battle. Now let's begin. See you at the end.**

**Episode 2: Enter Iris and Axew!**

* * *

_In the last chapter of Pokémon Best Wishes Remix: Black and White, Ash, Pikachu, Gary, and Misty have arrive in Unova, where Ash and Pikachu were attack by Team Rocket and caught in a weird electrical storm. Afterwards, they meet Professor Juniper who took them to her lab. Waiting for them was a girl close to Ash's age, Hilda Touko. Inside the lab, Pikachu was put into a scanner, showing it was fine (or so they fought). Ash, Misty, and Gary meet a boy by the name of Trip Shooti, who is a new trainer and seems to have a problem with Kanto and Kanto trainers. Trip chooses the grass Unova starter Snivy and leaves for his journey. Ash stops him and the two battled with their starters. But something was odd in both ways. First was that it seems Pikachu couldn't use electric type moves and lost to Trip. But it seems that Trip's Snivy shouldn't have Leaf Tornado, confusing Hilda and believing something is odd with Trip. Back in the lab, another electrical storm hovered over Nuvema Town as what was in those clouds was the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom. And then…_

* * *

Pikachu continued to cry out in pain, electricity still around its body as Ash shield his arms in front of his body to protect himself from the electricity.

"Pikachu, no Pikachu!" Ash called.

Oshawott still stood by the opened door, still looking at the scene that was transpiring. From behind Ash, Professor Juniper and Hilda were doing everything they could to fix the system, but jolt of electricity stop them from continuing. Hilda, Gary, and Misty didn't know what to do, but shield them from the electricity.

"The system, it's on overload, the lab could be destroyed!" Juniper shouted.

"All because of that lightning? Could Zekrom really be behind all of it?" Hilda shouted too.

"Isn't there any way we can turn it off?" Misty shouted.

"I'm not sure!" Gary shouted back.

From within the clouds once more, Zekrom led out another roar, creating even more lightning from the clouds. Back inside the lab, Pikachu struggled even more by the electrical overload as Ash grabbed the Electric Mouse Pokémon and getting shock in the progress. From outside once more, one final bolt of blue lightning hit the lab as the cloud scattered away once more.

Back in the lab, Ash and Pikachu crash onto the hard floor, with the raven haired teen releasing Pikachu. Misty then came to his side to help him up. Pikachu was face first on the ground as the lights and computer were back on surprising Gary, Juniper, and Hilda.

"We're back online?" Juniper questioned.

Ash held a hand to his head, feeling the pain from the electricity and falling to the floor.

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Oshawott came up to Ash and Misty, to see if the raven haired teen was fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ash then gasped. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu slowly got up from the floor and stood on his feet. Pikachu chirped his name happily, feeling a lot better before entering the scanner. His cheeks charged with electricity as his tail was sparking, signaling he was all better.

"Pikachu, does that mean you're back to normal?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Alright, now use Thunderbolt on me!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks charged with electricity as a bolt of lightning travel from the yellow mouse to Ash. Ash held his ground and took the lightning, having been shocked for years; it didn't bother him all too much. Misty and Azurill watched in confusion as Ash commanded, "Now use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu then cloaked himself in thunder and wind as he crashed into Ash, hitting him squarely in the chest, casing the raven haired teen and Pikachu to crash into a wall. Misty gasped as Ash said to Pikachu, still a little taken aback from that Volt Tackle; "You're really alright." and collapses to the floor once more.

* * *

The sun was about to set in Nuvema Town as Gary, Hilda, and Professor Juniper were having a conversation outside.

"Do you think it was Zekrom?" Juniper asked.

"As Hilda described it, it looks like that was made those storms. My grandfather will be thrilled that we were this close to a legendary Pokémon. Best tell him now." Gary headed back inside, leaving the Professor and young trainer alone. Hilda then looks into the sky, seeing the orange clouds.

"_Zekrom reveals itself through those clouds. So where is the other one?"_ she asked herself.

Ash ran outside and stood near the road out of Juniper's lab, looking out in the distance.

"The Unova region has a lot to do and we have a lot to cover." Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded as the two, Hilda, and Professor Juniper headed back inside.

* * *

It was finally late at night in Juniper's lab as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azurill, and Gary were eating dinner. Ash stopped eating and spoke to the two trainers.

"So tomorrow we leave Nuvema Town?" Ash asked.

"Yup, I can't wait to see all of Unova Region." Misty said excited, "and all the Pokémon and gym leaders here as well."

"So you're going to take the Unova League as well, mind if I tag along?" a voice asked behind them.

Ash, Gary and Misty turn to see Hilda standing without her lab coat on near the doorway. Hilda continued on. "I finished my work with Juniper so I figured I get back on the road. And you three are new here; I decided I go with you as well."

"Sure, I think the three of us wouldn't mind having you with us. The more the merrier I always say." Ash said with a smile.

Misty giggled, "Since when you do say that?"

"Just now." Ash retorted still smiling.

Gary and Misty look to one another and smiled. "Fair enough." They both said.

Gary then added, "Well, we can all agree on this, welcome to the group, Hilda."

"Cool. I'll be right back. There's something I need to talk with Professor Juniper."

"Okay!" the three trainers said as Hilda left the room to go see Professor Juniper.

The brunette haired Unova trainer walked back to the lobby to find Juniper and one of her aides. The aide in question was covered in dirt, seems he was repairing the battlefield damage. The aide saw Hilda and said, "Oh, Hilda you're back. I just finished fixing up the battlefield; did all that power come from a new trainer's starter?"

Hilda reminded silent for a moment before replying. "Yes."

Professor Juniper and the aide gasped. Hilda explained that Snivy used Leaf Tornado, a move it learns before evolving. Juniper folded her arms in a serious manner.

"You think there's something odd with Trip? You took care of the three starters with Bianca helping too, but that was for Oshawott and Tepig, but Cheren is too busy to take care of Snivy, and it's not Hilbert either."

Hilda places a hand to her black sweeper and pulled out a picture of Trip, Hilda, and three more kids: Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert three years younger. "Three years ago, Trip changed and now I see it for myself." Hilda looked up to the Unova Professor. "If it's alright with you, Professor I want to keep tabs on Trip while traveling with Ash, Misty, and Gary."

Juniper than replied, "IF that's what you want, then I'll allow it."

Hilda bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Professor."

Hilda left the lobby to go eat and chat with Ash, Misty, and Gary.

After eating their dinner, Ash, Misty, and Gary met Professor Juniper back in the lobby where she gave Ash and Gary their Unova Pokédexes. Ash's was red and black while Gary's was blue and black. They were given each five extra Poke Balls each.

"Thanks!" The two Kanto boys said.

"The nearest Pokémon Gym from Nuvema Town is Striation City. So I think the best bet is to challenge the Striation Gym first." Juniper explained to Ash.

"Thanks, I'll do that!" Ash understood.

"You know, you might run into Trip. He left here ahead of you." Juniper added.

Ash remembered the new Unova trainer and his Snivy. Ash looks to Pikachu, Misty, and Gary, determined as ever. "Next time we battle, we'll win for sure."

The Electric Mouse Pokémon and his friends nodded. Hilda from a distance nodded too.

After getting their Pokédexes, Pokéballs, and where to go next, Ash, Gary, Misty, and Pikachu decided to get some sleep before heading off tomorrow. The only one still awake at night was Hilda. The brunette trainer was talking to someone on her wrist watch (called an Xtransevier).

"So you're heading back on your Pokémon journey, that's wonderful!" the woman of the screen said trilled.

The woman was Hilda and her brother's mother. She had brunette hair with a blue hairband on top, with two strands of hair resting on either side of her face. She had blue eyes and wore a white shirt.

"Yeah and I met some new friends here in town as well." Hilda answered. "There's Gary, he's Professor Oak's grandson and researcher from Kanto. He talks about his times as a Pokémon Trainers, battling the gyms before he became a researcher. Then there's Misty, she's a Gym Leader from Kanto and a Water Pokémon Trainer. She loves Water Pokémon and everything about them. She told me about how she entered the Whirl Cup. She didn't win but did grow as a Water Pokémon trainer. Lastly is Ash, he's the same age as me. He reminds me a lot of Hilbert; they even wear the same clothes. Ash is one the most interesting trainers I laid eyes on, reminds me when I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer in the first place. His love and care for Pokémon. When he and Trip fought and Trip won, Ash ran to see if Pikachu was alright after the battle. They are really interesting people and I'm glad to start traveling with them." Hilda explained.

"Well I see you made some good friends, so I wish you best wishes on the rest of your journey." said Ms. Touko. (A/N 1)

"Thanks mom, good night." Hilda said and her conversation with her mother was over.

* * *

The next day—

* * *

The sun finally rose in Nuvema Town as Ash, Misty, Gary, Pikachu, and Azurill were ready to depart, with Hilda along with them. The brunette haired teen stood beside Ash, Misty, and Gary, a pink bag slung over her shoulder. The Unova Professor gave Ash, Misty, Gary, and Hilda direction to go to next.

"There's a Pokémon Center just outside the forest. Stop by there if you need help. Hilda will show you the way." Juniper explained.

"Right. See ya later." Ash said and heads onto the road, leaving the lab grounds.

"I'll be seeing you, Professor." Hilda waved and followed after Ash.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Gary and Misty said together and followed Ash, Pikachu, and Hilda off the lab grounds. Behind Juniper, the Oshawott from the lab watched as Ash, Misty, Hilda, and Gary were out of site. Finally the little Sea Otter Pokémon decided to follow, undetected from Professor Juniper.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azurill, Gary, and Hilda were now on Route One. Ash and Pikachu was still in front, Hilda following behind him, with Gary, Misty, and Azurill bring up the rear.

"Maybe I'll meet a Bug-type Pokémon first, Or a Grass-type or Water Type Pokémon." Ash said excited.

Ash was thankful that Misty didn't hear him say that since she was afraid of Bug types. The rave haired teen stop running when he heard the sound of leaves rustling.

"Pokémon?" Ash asked.

The girls and Gary finally caught up with him and Pikachu as the orange haired teen spoke to him.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Misty.

"I think I hear something in the bushes." Ash explained, pointing to said bushes.

The trainers could see something sticking out of them. It looks like purple fur from their viewpoint. Hilda looks to Gary who pulled out his Unova Pokédex to scan the unknown Pokémon. It was a bipedal, greenish –colored Pokémon with noticeable nostrils and pale tusks protruding from it's the sides of its mouth. The back of its head, tipped with dark grayish-green coloration, has a horn- or spike-like, pointed and tall protrusion. It also had dark-grayish green coloration rimming its eyes, which red irises. A collar-like, forest-green patterning encircles its neck; most of its body is a dull grayish green. Lastly, its limbs and tail are small, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two.

_Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on the trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out._

Ash, Gary, and Misty were all having the same look, that didn't look like what they were facing right now. They look to the Unova native who shrugged, she may have been reading Cheren's books, but she wasn't a bookworm.

"Doesn't really look like that." Ash admitted, but took out a Pokéball anyway. "But I'll catch it anyway."

"Uh Ash, maybe you look before you…" Misty warned but Ash called out, "Let's go, Pokéball!"

"Throw…" Gary and Hilda finished, fearing the end was near.

The Pokéball flew into the bushes and hit the unknown Pokémon, but what the red and white ball hit wasn't and didn't sound like a Pokémon.

"Ouch!" it said through the bushes.

"Ouch?!" the four said in shock.

What emerged from the bushes was a young dark skinned girl who looks a year younger than Ash and Hilda. She had large purple hair and pink and tan clothes that were different than their casual/travel attires. On her back was a pink backpack and she wasn't in a happy mood.

"Okay, what was that for?!" the girl yelled.

Pikachu and Azurill weren't beside the raven haired trainer and his friends as Ash held out his hands in defense.

"See I was only trying to catch a Pokémon." Ash admitted truthfully. The purple haired girl came close to Ash, her hand pm her chin, glaring at him.

"He didn't mean to throw it, we tried to warn him." Misty said defensively. Hilda quickly nodded in agreement.

With hand still on chin, the girl responded, "Oh, so you're saying I look like a Pokémon?"

'_Your hair kinda looks like a Pokémon.' _Hilda thought.

"Your Pokédex…" she added, referring to Ash who she thought dexxed her and place two index fingers to her face and smiles widely. "Is this cute face in there…." before finally snapping back into rage, "TELL ME, IS IT?!"

Misty, Gary, and Hilda were all a little scared of the purple haired girl as Ash replied, still in a surprised but nervous expression on his face. "No… Sorry?"

"Fine." The girl said calmly, removing herself from Ash's space, hands to her hips. "I accept your apology, but you got a long way to go as a trainer if you think I'm a Pokémon. Right, Axew?" she added, holding a berry to the side of her hair where the small green dragon type pops out of it.

"_That's right." _Axew agreed, taking the fruit with its small hands.

"Oh, so that's where it was." Ash and Gary understood.

The little Tusk Pokémon hopped out of the girl's hair when Pikachu and Azurill finally turned up to see if it was safe. The purple haired girl look excited to see him.

"No way, a Pikachu?!" she gasped and picks up Pikachu and began to hug it tightly. "You gotta be the sweetest thing ever, you're so cute!"

The three and Ash watch as Pikachu struggled in pain. Misty knew from experience that no matter how friendly Pikachu was to other trainers, it didn't like to be squeezed like that. The purple haired girl placed a finger to Pikachu's cheeks, making them jiggle. "And those jiggling cheeks, you can't find anything this jiggly in Unova.

Hilda made an odd coughing noise to hide what she was saying. Ash stood there a little stunned as the girl haired girl spoke to him. "Well I'm for one am dying to know what a Pikachu is doing in Unova, come on, tell me, tell, tell me!" the girl added, hugging Pikachu even tighter.

"We're from Pallet Town and Cerulean City in the Kanto region." Ash explained.

"Pallet Town, Cerulean City?" the girl asked, still holding a struggling Pikachu in her arms.

"Yeah. My name's Ash and I want to enter the Unova League. These are my friends, Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower. And this is Hilda Touko; she's our new friend from Nuvema Town." Ash said, introducing himself, Misty, Gary, and Hilda.

"Isn't that nice, it's nice to meet you. I'm Iris." said the girl with a smile, holding out a hand. Finally, Pikachu had enough and let out a thunderbolt, shocking the girl, who then collapses to the group from the shock. Ash, Misty, Gary, and Hilda laughed nervously.

* * *

After that '_shocking'_ introduction, the four and Iris sat down on the grass ground, Pikachu folding his paws and Azurill sitting on Misty's lap. Iris' Axew stood beside her as the five started to talk

"Sorry about that. So tell me, Ash, wasn't there a thunderstorm, right over Nuvema Town, Yesterday?" Iris asked.

"You bet, Professor Juniper said it was Zekrom was caused all that lightning." Ash explained.

"No way!" Iris said excited, get close to Ash's face, surprising him. "Zekrom, the legendary Pokémon caused it. Please, tell everything you know."

"From what Hilda said it was. Ash saw it through the clouds or at least a shadow of it." Misty added.

"Even I'm surprised we were that close to one." Gary added too.

Hilda nodded as Pikachu pointed out something from the distance. It was one of the Pokémon the Kanto trio saw when they came to Nuvema Town. It was a fawn like Pokémon. The upper side of its body was the color pink and is rimmed and dappled with yellow patterns, with the underside of its body being a lighter beige shade. It sports a yellowish-colored, floral tuft on its head, and similar yellow coloration on the ear insides of its tapering ears. The tips of its limbs are colored black and its pink tail is small.

"The Pokémon from yesterday!" Ash said excited. He grabbed his bag and hurried after it, Pikachu fo0llowing him.

"Ash, wait up!" Misty called, following him and Pikachu.

"Yeah, wait for us!" Hilda called too as she, Gary, Iris, and Axew followed too.

The five trainers, Pikachu, Axew, and Azurill were behind a large bush, looking at the group of Pokémon. Ash took out his Pokédex to scan them.

_Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well._

"It changes its appearance every season?" Misty asked.

"Yes. From my friend Cheren's books, Deerling has four forms it takes each season: spring, summer, fall, and winter. The pink forme is its spring forme." Hilda explained.

"Your friend really knows Unova Pokémon really well." Gary said amazed.

"When you grew up with him for ten years, it rubs off on you." Hilda then places a hand to her stomach. "Speaking of rub off, let's find a place to stop for the night. It will be dark soon, I'm a bit hungry and I doubt we'll make it before nightfall." Hilda added.

"Fine by me." Ash said as the five, Azurill, Pikachu, and Axew left the area where the Deerling were.

* * *

Time had passed since Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Hilda, Gary, Iris, and Axew had seen the flock of Deerlings. The sun was setting on route one and the raven haired teen was picking fruit off a tree for him and his friends to eat. Ash examined what looks to be a red apple. Pikachu sat in top of his head as Ash asked, "I wonder if I can eat this?"

Ash look up at the tree's rustling leaves as a large pile of fruit landed on top of him and Pikachu, Iris had jump off from top of the tree, rubbing off the seat from her face.

"Come and get it, dinner!" Iris announced but looks to see Ash and Pikachu were gone. "Huh, where'd Ash go?"

"Down here…." Ash groaned.

The purple haired girl looks down to see Ash and Pikachu buried in fruit. Ash's hat was lopsided off his head and Pikachu groaned in pain too.

"Sorry about that." Iris said apologizing.

Misty, Hilda, and Gary had turned up, each with a sleeping bag in their hands. The orange haired teen giggled at see her friend covered in fruit.

"Ash, we said to get a few fruit, not the whole tree." Misty said.

"That's my fault; I forgot he was underneath the tree." Iris explained sheepishly.

"Well pick up some fruit and let's set up a place to sleep." Gary told Ash and Iris as the raven haired teen and the purple haired girl picked up some fruit and followed Misty, Gary, and Hilda to a place to sleep.

* * *

Nighttime finally came as the four, Pikachu, and Azurill found a nice spot to sleep. Iris and Axew were sitting on a branch, hearing the four's story of what happened yesterday in that thunderstorm. Misty was in a light blue sleeping bag, Gary in a black one, and Hilda in a black and white one. Ash wasn't using one but finished what he remembered from yesterday.

"I see, so Pikachu had a really rough day because of Zekrom." Iris understood.

"Pikachu must have stored up and let out all its electricity. Because all the intense stuff Zekrom was up too. That's what Hilda and the Professor said." Ash explained.

"Well Zekrom is a Legendary Pokémon you know." Iris replied. She stood up from the tree branch and look to the starry sky, hands up high and excited. "I love to meet Zekrom one day; I can't wait to meet Zekrom!"

Axew agreed too as Gary, Hilda, and Misty smiled.

Ash looks to his fruit, smiling too. "Unova has looks of cool Pokémon not just Zekrom, I'll meet them all." he told himself.

Ash then heard the sound of snoring. "Iris?" he asked.

The purple haired girl was sound asleep, her Axew cuddled in her arms.

The four trainers silently chuckled. "This night reminds me when I first left Nuvema Town. Strange, that was five months ago this night." Hilda said.

"I remember running out of my sisters' gym, claiming I'll be a strong Water Pokémon trainer." Misty chuckled, taking a bite of her fruit. "I was such a child back then, having three sisters who were more beautifier than me and better than me in every possible way." Misty chuckled and looks to Gary. "What about you?"

Gary thought about it and answered, "I don't remember sleeping under the stars so much. I was really egotistic, slept in the nicest rooms, just going where my ego ship takes me." (A/N 2)

"So your head was a blimp." Ash teased.

"Hey, that's not true!" Gary retorted.

The three trainers, Pikachu, and Azurill all laughed as Gary finally joined in. Afterwards, they look into the sky, the stars shining down on them like little lanterns.

"That Unova sky is full of stars." Ash said, his friends listening too. "For now on, our journey will be under this sky."

"_Hey look!" _Pikachu pointed.

And then they saw it, flying across the sky was a shooting sky. Ash looked excited. "Guess that's a sign for good luck."

The others nodded too and stared at the stars, not noticing the rustling of leaves. Popping his head from the bush was Oshawott once more. After they were done stargazing, the four trainers, Pikachu, and Azurill went to sleep. Tomorrow was a brand new day.

* * *

-The nest day—

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Hilda, Misty, Azurill, and Gary were back on the road to the Pokémon Center, but their friends Iris and Axew wasn't with them.

"Iris left early, did any of you see her?" Ash asked.

They shook their heads in response.

"I wonder where she could have gone." Gary asked.

"_Maybe she was in a hurry and had to go right away." _Pikachu answered.

"_Could be that reason, I guess." _Azurill said, walking beside Pikachu.

"No big, it's a brand new day." Ash said.

Suddenly, the four, Pikachu, and Azurill could hear the sound of cooing from above them. Ash, Gary, Hilda, and Misty look to see a native flying type Pokémon in the sky. It was a mainly gray, pigeon like Pokémon. It had large oval eyes golden irises, and a rounded head with from which a spiky, crest-like arrangement of three feathers protrudes from the top of. It has a short, black beak, with a bulbous pink cere, with a black patch on the back of its neck and a wide he of lighter coloration on its chest. The flying type's black-colored wings had a thick, gray stripe down them, and pink feet with black nails.

* * *

_(Cue Wild Pokémon theme— Pokémon Best Wishes)_

* * *

"Whoa, what's that?" Ash said and took out his Pokédex to scan it.

_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects._

"Cool, let's go!" Ash said to Pikachu and the duo headed off to follow the Pidove.

"Guess we're on the move again, wait up Ash!" Misty said, picking up her Azurill and followed Ash and Pikachu with Gary and Hilda close behind.

The four, Pikachu, and Azurill followed Pidove to a flock of them near a little area with trees, small plateaus, hillside and miles of trees and mountains.

"Pidove is a normal/flying type so Pikachu has the advantage here." Hilda said.

"Let's see how Ash will waver as well." Misty added.

Thee Pidove that Ash followed turned and cooed loudly, announcing their presence to the flock. The flock looks to see the raven haired Pokémon trainer and Pikachu.

The Pidove flew down to fight Ash and Pikachu as the raven haired teen said, "Okay, let's battle that one. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's red cheeks sparked with electricity as a stream of lightning traveled from the Electric mouse and hit the Pidove, shocking it with a super effective electric attack. The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon crashed to the ground and fainted, its eyes all swirly. It caught the attention of the flock of Pidoves.

"Alright!" Gary, Hilda, and Misty cheered.

Ash took a Pokéball from his belt, ready to catch it. "Alright and now, go PokeBa— ahh!" Ash cried as the flock of Pidoves ganged up on him and Pikachu. One of the Pidoves crossed its wings and a blue 'X' was fired and two more Pidoves used Quick Attack, cloaking themselves in the winds. Ash and Pikachu were bombarded by the combination Quick Attack/Air Cutter as the Pidove Ash attack recovered and flew, along with the flock of them.

"Mental note, never attack a Pokémon when a group of them is around." Gary said.

"Agreed…" Hilda and Misty agreed.

Ash and Pikachu panted; usually this doesn't happen to them on a regular basis, except those Spearrows. The raven haired teen then look to his partner, still catching his breath.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ Pikachu said, still panting.

Ash finally caught his breath, then looks to the Pokéball. "Guess it's never easy is it. But no way am I giving up!"

"_Right!" _Pikachu said.

Ash and Pikachu heard more cooing and look to another Pidove pecking at the ground.

"One more, let's get it this time!" Ash said to Pikachu excitedly.

"_Okay!" _Pika said, excited too.

The new Pidove turned around to face Ash and Pikachu. It was time for round two.

* * *

_(Cue Trainer Battle—Pokémon Best Wishes)_

* * *

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded

Pikachu cloaked himself in the wind as dashed his way to the Pidove, hitting in its feathery chest. The Pidove skidded on its back and rose back up, shaking off the Quick Attack. The Pidove cried out a loud coo.

"Alright, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jump and swung his tail foreword to Pidove, his tail now a metallic shine to it. The Iron Tail crash into Pidove, creating a buildup of dust as the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon was spread on its back. Ash held his Pokéball at the ready.

"Okay now's the time, go Pokéball!" Ash called out and tosses a Pokéball at the Pidove, sucking it in by a red light and dropping to the ground.

"Did he get it?" Hilda asked.

The red and White Pokéball shook four times before opening back up and the Pidove was back into the air.

"Ah man and I almost had it too!" Ash groaned.

The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon beat its wings and a powerful wind was made, trying to blow Pikachu off the ground.

"That's Gust, hold on Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

After using Gust, the Pidove dived down to Pikachu, dashing to it with a burst of speed and wind. Pikachu was hit by it as the Pidove went back into the sky. The Pidove then

"Oh no, that was Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed.

Pidove beat its wings and a blue X was fired and struck Pikachu, creating move dust.

"That was Air Cutter!" Ash exclaimed.

Pidove dived down for another Quick Attack. But Ash then calls to the starter, "Dodge Pikachu!"

Pikachu did so, but how it dodges the Quick Attack surprised Hilda and Misty. Pikachu didn't do a normal dodge but spun in place, missing Pidove. The Pidove then flew into a tree and crashed, falling to the ground

"Amazing…" was all Hilda could say.

"When did Ash learn that?" Misty asked.

"It looks like grandpa wasn't kidding that Ash learned a lot in Sinnoh." Gary explained.

"Ash learned that, it's made my sister's performances look sloppy." Misty said.

"Ash learned that from his friend in Sinnoh. He's really good trainer, even for a beginner. One day you might meet her someday." Gary added. (A/N 2 and 3)

"Alight, Thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu launched another Thunderbolt as it travel its way to Pidove. The Pidove tried it's best to get back into the air as the Thunderbolt shocked it, sending it back to the ground, its eyes all dizzy.

Ash was really serious this time was over as he turns his cap backwards. (A/N 4)

"This is it, let's go Pokéball!" Ash announced, tossing his Pokéball again and catching Pidove once more. The Pokéball fell to the grassy floor and as it shakes, Ash, Pikachu, and his friends were waiting anxiously.

The ball then shook one time, then two, then three, then four, until finally the ball stop moving and light ding was heard and sparkles were coming from the ball. Ash smiled, excitement rushing through him as he picked his capture.

"Yes, my first Pokémon in the Unova League, I've caught a Pidove!" Ash cheered, holding his newly caught Pokémon in his hand. Pikachu jumped in the air too, happy for their first real victory. Hilda, Gary, and Misty finally came up to their raven haired travel partner as the two celebrated by spinning around happily. Finally, Iris and Axew turned up, surprising the three as Ash stop spinning. Hilda spotted an apple in her hand; guessing she went to eat when woke up and left.

"Whoa, you're that excited over catching a little Pidove. What a kid." Iris said with a little laugh with Axew popping out too.

"Course I'm excited, I made a new friend, plus it's the first Pokémon I've caught in the Unova Region." Ash explain to Iris as his Pikachu hop off his shoulder as Axew hopped from Iris' hair and Azurill from Misty's arms. Axew split an Apple it carried and gave a piece to Pikachu and Azurill. Despite not having hands, Azurill was happy to have one.

"Well on second thought, you and that Pidove might be the perfect match." Iris added.

Hilda and Misty shrugged at this, not knowing what that meant. Gary was about answer it for them when three metal arms grabbed Pikachu, Axew, and Azurill as their cries caught Ash and his friends' attention. Ash, Misty, and Gary gasped to see who it was on a cliff. Standing near a machine holding the three struggling Pokémon captured was Team Rocket.

"Not you guys again!" Ash yelled angrily.

* * *

**Jessie**

**Again is the question, so twerpish indeed**

**James**

**We'll answer then when we feel the need**

**Jessie**

**Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future**

**James**

**Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe**

**Meowth**

**And craving our names into the rock of Eternity**

**Jessie**

**The fiery destroyer, Jessie**

**James**

**And with thunderous emotions, I am James**

**Meowth**

**Wisest of the wise, Meowth**

**Jessie, James, and Meowth**

**Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket! **(A/N 5)

* * *

After their new motto was done, the two newcomers were wondering who these people were.

"Team Rocket, who are they?" Hilda and Iris asked in confusion.

"They're a group of bad guys who steal people's Pokémon!" Ash explained.

Right, evils deeds like still people are our stock and trade. To rule the world, because that's what we do." Jessie said.

"Axew's not yours, it's mine. Give it back!" Iris demanded.

James and Meowth looks to the struggling dragon type. "I see, so this is Axew."

"And we claim Axew as part of our takeover of the Unova region." Meowth added.

"Wait a second, you're a Meowth. I read about you from my friend's books. What are you doing in the Unova Region?" Hilda asked,

"Forget about that Hilda, how you can talk?!" Iris added shocked to see a Pokémon speak human and not Pokémon speak.

"Simple, I'm a genius." The Cat Scratch Pokémon said proudly, stroking his whisker with his paw. "A Meowth you only get to heat once in a lifetime."

Jessie and James tossed the three Pokémon into a glass cage and closed it. Pikachu, Axew, and Azurill yelled and screamed from inside the cage as James said, "Stop, you're wasting energy."

Ash took a Pokéball from his belt and said, "No way, Pidove I choose you!"

Ash sent out his newly caught Pidove, ready for battle.

* * *

_(Cue Gym Leader theme— Pokémon Best Wishes)_

* * *

"He's using a regional Pokémon too!" said James with amazement.

"You're up Meowth; show them not to mess with a Pokémon from Kanto!" Jessie ordered.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth announced, jumping into the air, his claws long, lengthen, and white.

"Pidove, use Gust!" Ash commanded.

Pidove beats its wings and created a strong force of wind that sent Meowth back to Jessie, and for once, not landing in a goofy manner, he landed normally.

"Well, that could have been worse?" Jessie said calmly. "Try my Pokémon on for size!"

Emerging from Jessie's Pokéball was a new Pokémon to Ash, Misty, and Gary. It was a blue, shaggy creature, resembling the head of a fruit bat. It has a large, piggish nose with a nostril in the shape of a heart. Its eyes are hidden behind two shaggy tufts of fur. It has a large mouth with a single fang, and two relatively small wings on either side of it.

"Woobat!" it spoke.

"What is that?" Ash said.

"It's a Woobat." Iris replied.

"A Woobat, That name's got a nice ring to it." Meowth smiled.

"Nice ring is a good thing. Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie commanded.

The Woobat's wings glowed light blue as blue saw blades discs appeared and made their way to Pidove.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash commanded.

Pidove dodged the Air Slash and Ash commanded again, "Now use Quick Attack!"

Pidove then dashed its way to Woobat as Jessie commanded, "Dodge and use Gust!"

Woobat dodge the Pidove's Quick Attack and while beating its wings, created a strong force of wind that sent Ash's Pidove crashing to the ground.

"Pidove!" Ash called.

Ash, Hilda, Misty, Gary, and Iris ran to the fallen Tiny Pigeon Pokémon as the raven haired teen scooped it off the ground.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled to the fainted Pokémon

There was nothing they could do. Even if they used their other Pokémon: Infernape, Bayleef, Gible, Psyduck, Corsola, Gyarados, Umbreon, Arcanine, Blastoise, Salamence, and Gary's two other Pokémon, they might risk hurting Pikachu, Axew, and Azurill. Hilda thought about using her starter, but would it be enough? For a Woobat that was just captured by Team Rocket, it was no pushover. It would need someone to push it back.

Jessie returned Woobat to its Pokéball and looks to with pride on her face. "Thus was a worthwhile catch. Of course, I've caught it."

"Our premier mission in Unova in complete. Off we go." James said, opening up a box. The group turned back to see what was going on.

The contents of the box began to inflate, to reveal a new hot air balloon. Unlike the Meowth one they normally rode in, it was a dark purple one with a red R in the front.

Jessie laughed evilly. "It's nice doing business with you, twerps." She added, referring to Ash, Gary, and Misty. The Hot Air Balloon began to rise into the air, with the three captured Pokémon calling out for their trainers still in the glass cage and hanging by a rope.

Ash and Iris rush over to a tree to save their Pokémon and Misty's Azurill.

"I'm coming Axew!" Iris said as she jumps from branch to branch to get to the top.

"Pikachu, Axew, Azurill, we'll save you!" he exclaimed, looking up at the tree before climbing up.

The purple haired girl was almost to the top, But Ash, with his surprising ability to climb trees was faster and made to the top to jump as high as he could to the glass. The raven haired teen tried to grab the cage, but he couldn't reach it as he pummeled back to the tree, crash into branch after branch, and fell back first onto the group. Iris jump back down to see if Ash was okay, Misty, Gary, and Hilda circling around him.

"You okay, Ash?" the girls and Gary asked concerned.

"Yeah." He said, straining to get up off the ground.

"_Leave it to me!" _a little voice said.

An Oshawott came running past them, surprising the trainers. What's the Oshawott going to do?

"Huh, Oshawott?" Ash asked, seeing the Unova starter.

The little Otter took the scalchop from its stomach and tossed it high in to the air, hitting thee balloon and popped a hole in it. Team Rocket's balloon plummeted to the ground, destroying the glass cage as Pikachu, Azurill. And Axew fell out. Ash, Misty, and Iris dived to the ground to grab their Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, catch Pikachu in his hands.

"Axew!" Iris exclaimed, catching Axew in her hands.

"Azurill!" Misty exclaimed too, catching Azurill in her hands.

Oshawott's scalchop circled back to him like a boomerang and he placed it back on his stomach. The Unova Water Starter jumped and cheered as Ash, Misty, and Iris were happy to have their Pokémon back. The three, Hilda, and Gary were back together as they waited for Team Rocket to fall back to the ground.

Team Rocket landed back onto the ground, not a scratch was on them.

"You don't do that to us!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Pikachu, Azurill, and Axew are our friends, you're not taking them!" Ash said, hand ball into a fist.\

"Right listen to Ash because he's telling the truth!" Iris agreed and retorted to Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

"Azurill, use Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

Pikachu readied to charge a Thunderbolt and Azurill was ready to fire a stream of Bubbles from her mouth as Jessie countered with saying, "Woobat, Go!"

Jessie's Woobat was out its ball once more "use Air Slash!" she commanded. Its wing glowed blue and sent out more blue saw-like discs that struck Pikachu, Axew, and Axew, stopping the two attackers and the dragon type as dust formed around them. The dust quickly cleared and Pikachu, Axew, and Azurill were on ground in pain. Ash gasped as Jessie then commanded, "Air Slash again!"

As Woobat's wings glowed blue once more, Oshawott came in front of the three Pokémon. It opened its mouth and let out a large stream of water at Woobat, which sent it crashing into Team Rocket.

Pikachu struggled to get back on his feet as his trainer ran up behind him. "You can do it Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu cloaked himself in electricity and wind as he charged his way to Team Rocket, but James toss a smoke ball and as Pikachu charged into the smoke, they were gone. Pikachu panted as he looked around, they were really gone.

"I guess Team Rocket go away." Ash admitted.

"That's a first, they never did that before." Misty said her hand on her hip.

"They don't?" Hilda said bewildered.

"No." Gary said, shaking his head.

The five looks back to see Pikachu finally collapse from exhaustion. Ash gasped as he picked up his Pikachu, Misty with Azurill and Iris with Axew.

"Let's take them to the Pokémon Center right away." Ash told his friends.

"Right." They nodded and hurried to out of the area with calling back, "Thanks Oshawott!"

The little Water Starter watched them run off as it said, _"Your welcome."_

* * *

It was finally sundown and Ash, Hilda, Misty, Gary, and Iris were in the Pokémon Center in the sorest, waiting for Pikachu, Pidove, Axew, and Azurill to recover from their battle with Team Rocket. A few minutes, a Nurse Joy came to the front desk with their healed Pokémon. She was a lot different than the Joys Ash has met in other regions.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm happy to say your Pokémon are feeling just fine." The Nurse Joy said with a smile.

The four Pokémon said their name happy as Pikachu and Pidove came to Ash, Axew to Iris, and Azurill hopping to Misty's arms.

"Oh I'm so relieved." Iris said, happy that Axew was alright.

"That's great Nurse Joy, thank you!" Ash said with a smile.

"See a Pikachu and Azurill, it's really unusual." The pink haired nurse said to Ash and Misty.

"I guess so." Ash answered. "See we're from Pallet Town and Cerulean City. This is the first Pokémon Center the three of us have been to since coming to the Unova Region."

"Then welcome! And just like Kanto, if your Pokémon ever need help or if you anything at all, feel free to stop by any time!"

"Thank you!" the three Kanto trainers said.

With Hilda, Iris, Axew and their new friend Pidove as part of their group, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Gary's adventure through the Unova continues. What excitement awaits them as their journey continues.

"I have to say Ash, not bad." said Iris, getting Ash's attention as the raven haired teen look to her. "You're still a kid, but I am impressed. Thank you, you saved Axew."

"_Thank you Ash!" _The Tusk Pokémon said.

"Don't thank me thank Oshawott who helped us." said Ash. He looks to Hilda, Misty, and Gary who all had the same look.

"You thinking what we're thinking." said Hilda, her arms folded.

"It's strange for a Pokémon to help us like that, I wonder why?" Misty asked curiously.

Ash and Gary shrugged too, Iris as well. From outside, Oshawott was by the door, watching them.

"Oshawott"

* * *

**Michael: And that ends Episode 2. Hilda, Iris, and Axew join the group and a little backstory on Hilda's history with Trip. As I really want to keep Ash, Misty, and Gary's Pokémon a secret to Iris, I had to stay basic. I really don't want to say that and I really don't like Trip. Seems he won the World Tournament Junior Cup and will fight Alder…. great. Well this is a rewrite and to show Ash has improved so we all know the outcome, the second battle, let's just say, Sinnoh Tactics. Like I predicted, 5,000+ words per episode chapter, but they will get longer, might even have a 20,000 word chapter one day. And it seems Dawn will leave soon, but again, she's sticking around in the rewrite and taking gym battles. I'll leave small hints about Dawn's progress throughout the story. And for all those people annoyed by 'What a Kid', they will be lessening. The gags, like hell I'm not getting rid of those. Even though Team Rocket (Evil) don't interact with Ash and the group much, Team Plasma and N will, so episode three will introduced them episode 5 will introduce Cilan, and episode plus festival will introduce Leaf. Thanks to some research, everyone might love what clothes Ash and the lot wear in the festival. So next episode will be…**

**Episode Three: A Sandile Gusher of Change!**

**Oh and I should warn you, there will be a lot of rotations, and I mean a lot of rotation. If episode focus of Ash's Unova team, they remain, but if not, then an extra member will help out. And yes, Charizard might make a cameo. He will take Ash to the Dreamyard requested by Bianca, where Latias will reunite with Ash. Gary, Misty, and Hilda will rotate as well and third gym to 8****th****, the Pokémon used in those battles will be different with two remaining the same and I will tweak with the moves his Pokémon learn, both old and new. Well that's really it, I got at least a week or two left before getting back to college classes, so chapter four might take time. I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you like about this chapter, request for more captures for Gary, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Hilda, and Dawn when she joins. See you next time.**

* * *

#1 The Japanese title of the Black and White Saga. It gets said again in episode 6.

#2 Fans of Diamond and Pearl know Ash learn those moves in Sinnoh with Dawn

#3 first hint to Dawn for Hilda and Misty

#4 in the original Series, Ash turned his hat backwards when he sent out a Pokémon. In Best Wishes, when his hat is turned it's all over and the Pokémon is captured.

#5 their motto has the whole Reshiram/Zekrom Black and White deal.


End file.
